


The Order Of Contact

by orphan_account



Series: RT Hybrid Story [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stops and silently regards the shirtless Gavin Free sitting in the middle of the floor with his hands threaded into his hair. Feathers litter every surface. Things are on the floor, having been knocked off of shelves and tables. Gavin’s phone is on the floor beside him, displaying a motion-blurred picture of his back. Geoff notices none of these things. Well, he doesn’t notice them first.<br/>“What the fuck.”<br/>“Don’t freak out.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Order Of Contact

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY MY FIRST ROOSTERTEETH FANFIC  
> IF THIS ISNT TRASH I'LL WRITE MORE I GUESS  
> It's literally 12:18 am as I write this and I think I'm running a fever, so I honestly can't tell at this point.  
> PS: if the html is stupid i'll do my best to fix it but this is my first time posting on ao3 so we'll just have to see how it goes.

Gavin has lost count of the number of times his phone has buzzed today. He wasn’t ever really counting, though; most of his attention has been held quite raptly on the feathery monstrosities sticking out of his back.  


He had woken up that morning from a vivid nightmare (in which Gavin’s brain made an educated guess on just how much it would hurt to have your spine ripped from your back and somehow live long enough to figure out what had happen) to feathers. Feathers on his face, all over his bed, sticking to his shirt. Maybe I tore a pillow open, he had thought. But his pillows were intact, if a little damp from sweat. The feathers had to be blamed on the pair of giant wings sticking out awkwardly from the shirt he had slept in.  


Removing it allowed them to fluff out and be stretched and moved, tested for realness. The Brit was shocked at how they almost functioned as a new set of arms, with each movement holding the familiarity and comfort of any other limb on his body. As if the bloody things weren’t totally unnatural on a human being.  


Okay. They’re real. Shit.

\---

Geoff gives up on texting and calling and knocking. He slides the key into Gavin’s door and enters quickly, fatherly instincts running rampant.  


“Gavin? Where are you, buddy?”  


There is a frantic shuffling, followed by a bang and a squawk. Geoff sighs in relief and advances toward the source of the sound.  


“Why the hell weren't you answering anything? I thought you were dead or something-”  


He stops and silently regards the shirtless Gavin Free sitting in the middle of the floor with his hands threaded into his hair. Feathers litter every surface. Things are on the floor, having been knocked off of shelves and tables. Gavin’s phone is on the floor beside him, displaying a motion-blurred picture of his back. Geoff notices none of these things. Well, he doesn’t notice them first.  


“What the fuck.”  


“Don’t freak out.”  


“Don’t freak out?” Geoff repeats incredulously. “You have fucking wings, and I shouldn’t freak out.”  


Gavin doesn’t respond. Geoff sighs and points his head down at the floor, pinching the bridge of his nose in one hand and holding his elbow in the other. “We gotta call somebody, Gav.”  


The other man looks up at him with a panicked expression. “Please, don’t, they’ll lock me up in a lab somewhere and poke me with needles or they’ll lock me up in the zoo or something terrible. I can hide it, I’ll start wearing big shirts or something. Maybe a long coat, one with a collar. People will just think I’m being stupid. I can hide it. Please,”  


Geoff sits beside Gavin. “Okay, buddy. Let’s figure this out.”

\---

“Dude,” Gavin hears for the umpteenth time that evening. It’s three days after the wings set in, and the rest of the achievement hunters were in the Ramsey household learning that they were not, in fact, being fucked with when Geoff had cautiously told them why Gavin was missing work before letting them in to visit.  


“Yeah.” Ray still hasn't shut his mouth after repeating the colloquial. Everyone is still in shock, knowing for certain that the wings are real, but having no idea what to do with that information.  


Michael steps forward slowly, the first to make a move since Gavin had proven the authenticity of his wings by giving them a few good flaps and tucking them against his back once more. The redhead’s eyes are wide, but his movements are slow and deliberate as he reaches out halfway towards Gavin. “Can I...?”  


“Oh. Sure,” Gavin half spreads his left wing for more easy touching access. Michael’s fingers gently graze the sleek brown feathers with a hesitance that Gavin didn’t know someone called “Ragequit” was capable of.  
Everyone gets a turn at petting. Ray goes next, then Jack, Ryan, and finally, Geoff. Oddly enough, Geoff hadn’t seemed to have come into physical contact with his wings until that point. Gavin simply dismissed it as him trying to be careful not to spook him.  


“So, can you, like, fly?” Ray asked after the feeling session was over.  


Gavin tilted his head back. “I don’t actually know. Haven’t really gotten the chance to try yet.”  


Ryan looked contemplative. “Well, your wingspan and the size of them seems like it would be enough for it to be possible. It’s just a matter of whether or not the muscles are strong enough to lift you.”  


“You should totally try. I bet you’ll fall on your face. It’ll be hilarious.” Michael adds.  


“Maybe not tonight. For now, let’s drink away our troubles.” Geoff intervenes before anyone sends Gavin flapping off of his roof. The rest of the evening is spent playing games and laughing, getting buzzed, and forgetting that Gavin isn't supposed to have wings gradually as the hour on the clock climbs higher.

\---

“You have got to be motherfucking kidding me. LINDSAY!” Michael shouts from the bathroom. She sits up in bed and rubs one eye blearily, grunting a rough response. “DID YOU FUCKING GLUE CAT EARS TO ME WHILE I WAS SLEEPING?”  


She’s out of bed and standing behind him in seconds. No, Lindsay certainly did not glue cat ears to him, nor was she responsible in any way for the fluffed up tail lashing back and forth behind him. But she knew about what had happened to Gavin, and Michael must have been following the same line of thought because he was already trying to deny it.  


“There’s no fucking way. No. Gavin is a weird gangly British moron. I’m normal. I’m not... This isn’t...” She wraps her arms around his waist and leans her head against his shoulder.  


“I think they’re cute.”  


“Goddammit Lindsay!” The ears flatten against his head. They’re red like his hair, but with brown patches mixed in.  


“Can you hear out of those, too? Do you have two sets of functional ears now?”  


“I don’t fucking know, what the fuck kind of question is that?”  


“Oh my gosh, you’d have super hearing! Can you purr now? Oh my god.”

\---

“Hey, Geoff?”  


“Yeah, buddy?”  


“It’s, uh... It’s spreading.”  


Michael pulls his beanie off. Two cat ears pop up, twitching every couple of seconds. Geoff is silent for a moment, then bursts out laughing. Michael makes small noises of protest as his face reddens. “Out of all the fucking animals... Michael “Ragequit” Jones turns out to have kitty ears.”  


“And a tail...” he mutters under his breath.  


“YOU HAVE A TAIL, TOO?” Geoff’s laughter only grows louder. Michael is sure that people passing by the closed AH office door can hear. Fucking awesome, he thinks bitterly. Tell the whole goddam world.  


Not a second later, the door opens and Gavin wanders in. He doesn’t notice the ears for a moment. Geoff has just started calming down when Gavin’s shocked gasp and his open water bottle falling onto the floor send him into a whole new wave of hysterics.  


“Michael?” Gavin plops down in his chair, looking as wide eyed as Michael had when he’d first touched Gavin’s wings.  


Of course, it had been a good two weeks since that had happened, and by now, the whole office knew about Gavin’s little addition. No one really seemed to care, though. Just a strange, unexplainable thing in addition to their already unreal lives working at a company that makes gaming videos and animations.  


“Yeah. They’re real.”  


“This is mental. That is absolutely bloody mental, Michael.”  
Geoff enters a fit of coughing. Michael gives in to a tiny smile. “I know.”

\---

Next up on the suddenly a fucking furry list was Ray, who sprung rabbit ears and a puffy tail five days after Michael’s cat situation began. Jack gained ears, fangs, and the long tail with a puff at the end of a lion. Ryan grew small horns and long, flat ears, and joked constantly about having to put himself in the hole. Geoff gained the horns of a ram.  


It was on the news exactly one month after Gavin’s wings had appeared. There were strange, overnight mutations all over the world; people were gaining animal features, and minor instincts and behaviors to match. In half a year, no one was purely human, and it was accepted as the norm to have hybrids running around the planet like it had never been different.  


The scientific community was baffled by this sudden change, and could find absolutely no reason for its occurrence. They just knew that the first reported cases had been in Austin, Texas.


End file.
